


Being Human

by istartedtheapocalypse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istartedtheapocalypse/pseuds/istartedtheapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If those committed to the quest fail, they will be forgiven. When lost, they will find another way. The moral imperative of humanism is the endeavor alone, whether successful or not, provided the effort is honorable and failure memorable."<br/>- E. O. Wilson</p>
<p>The adventures of Castiel as he deals with the pecuiairities of mortal bodies and learns what it means to be human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Human

Castiel fumbled for the phone as another spasm racked his body. His sweaty hands pressed the numbers. He was listening to the ringing when a new eruption hit, leaving him breathless.  
Dean picked up. “Hey Cas, what goin’ on?”

“Dean, I think I’m dying” more words spilled out of Castiel’s mouth. “My insides keep sort of clenching and I can’t take in air. Oh god, I think it’s getting worse,” he grunted as his body spasmed again.

“Woah calm down. What happened? Were you poisoned?”

“I do not think so. Nobody was in the room when I last ate and I made the meal myself.”

“Did you take something? Go on an acid trip?”

“No! I have not taken anything from anyone. I do not know what happened, my body just seems to be turning against itself with these violent spasms! Help me Dean.”

“Okay. Sam and I are about an hour away, are you still in rexburg?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, we are on our way. Hang in there Cas-”

Another spasm came, causing a high bubbling sound from castiel’s throat. Dean stopped.

“Was that one of the spasms? That little noise?”

“Yes Dean, every time I have one I seem to make some sort of squeak.”

“Goddamnit Cas! That’s a hiccup!” He heard dean hit something “you had me really worried.”

Cas could hear Sam laughing in the background. “And what is a hiccup?” The word sounded foreign on his tongue.

“You just sort of stop breathing for a second. I don’t know why, they just happen every once in a while.”

Sam said something that Cas couldn’t quite make out.

“Nerd.” Dean replied. “Apparently they happen because something causes a shock to your system.”

“And these hicc-ups as you call them, they happen to -hic- everybody?”

“Yeah Cas, it’s just part of being human.”


End file.
